Perfect Day
by hyperpiper91
Summary: Rating Just For Safety. Carbie Fuzz, Tons Of It. R n' R And I Just Might Write More. He He


Disclaimer: I don't own E.R. I wish I owned it but I don't. Although I could've sworn I saw Maura Tierney and Noah Wyle kissing in my living room. JK  
  
WARNING: EXTREME CARBIE, ALL LUBY FANS BEWARE. IF YOU DON"T LIKE CARBIE TURN BACK NOW, IF YOU DO, THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING READING THIS STUPID THING, READ THE STORY!!!!!!  
  
PERFECT DAY  
  
"What about this one"  
  
"No"  
  
"This one"  
  
"No"  
  
"How about...."  
  
"Definitely not, John, that looks like vomit."  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"It's okay" Choosing a color to paint your child's room shouldn't be such a difficult decision, but it is. I don't know how to paint, John says he does, but I'm not so sure. Well he says he can cook, and he can, so maybe I should give him a go at the room. "Abby, what about this one"? I carefully  
  
examined the color as he babbled on about how perfect the room was going to be. "John" nothing, still babbling. "JOHN" I said a little louder, this time he heard me. "Yes baby" he asked. "It's perfect" I said handing the paint chip back to him. "Really" he asked, "Yes" I assured him. "I like it to" he told me as we walked up to the counter. We paid for the paint and  
  
made our way back to the car. "John, I can carry a bucket of paint" I told him as he snatched the bucket from my hand. "I know, but I want to carry it". "Yeah right".  
  
"Ahhh, smells like paint" I said as I walked in the room that was going to be a nursery in a month or two. "I wonder why" he answered as he rolled on more of the fresh lavender paint. That was the man I married, John Carter, always has something to say. "Can I help" I asked. "I don't know can you", here we go again. "May I help with the paint" I tried. "Nope"  
  
he replied dragging out the no. I sighed and left the room. "Why not" I asked as I put a pot of water on the stove to boil. "cause" He said, "cause why" I asked. "Because you are seven months pregnant so.." "So What" "I get to paint" "you're evil you know that, Evil I tell you"  
  
"Thanks" he replied, "But I already knew".  
  
"Abby" he whined "What" I asked, "I wanna know the sex of the baby" "Well I don't, and it's my body, so I say you'll just have to wait" "ABBBBY" "No" "Please". I always pretend to hate it when he acts like a two year old, but I like it, it's fun. He puts his hands on  
  
my cheeks so that I have no choice but to look at him. "Please" He says sticking out his bottom lip and giving me his Puppy dog eyes. "John" I said pushing his hands off me. "You're a grown man, the puppy dog face doesn't work" "It doesn't?" he asked. He looked hurt, now that  
  
made me laugh. Next thing I know I'm being chased around the house. "Please" he shouts as he chases after me. "No" I shout as I keep running. I make the huge mistake of running into the bedroom. He tackles and I fall on to the bed with him on top of me. "okay, okay, you win"  
  
"Really?" He asks "Yes" I tell him, "is tomorrow good" I ask "Perfect" "Okay, we'll go on one condition" "Depends" he asks "I get to help paint" He looks as if he's deep in thought "fine" he says "One more thing" "What" "I don't want to know, you can't tell me, no matter what" "Fine" "good" "now let me paint" "now??" "Yup" "Fine" "I love you" "bite me"  
  
"Morning" I mumbled as I walked into the lounge. "What's up with you" Susan asked. "Tired" I said stiffaing. "what, Is the Mister keeping you up?" "Ewww, no Susan" "Shessh, just asking" "Whatever" "Good morning to all" is he always this cocky "Morning John" I answered. "What is with you two this morning" Susan asked as she put on her lab coat and left the lounge. "What's with us?? What's with her?" John asked "I'll go talk to her" I said leaving  
  
the lounge. "Randi, which way did Susan go?" "That way" she said pointing toward curtain area three. I opened the door to find a huge surprise, Susan and Luka, making out eewww. "Randi did you see John" That way she said pointing in the opposite direction. "Thanks Randi" "No problem, Just doing my job" "Abby" Damn. "yes doctor weaver" I asked. "This came for you" she said as she handed me a large package. "who's it from" I asked her "I don't know open it" "now" "no".  
  
"hakuna matata" I always wondered what that meant. Did it have some sort of deep meaning. I don't think so, but you never know. Why is it that you think of the weirdest things when you're bored. Who knows? "I'm home" finally "Hey John, want to new who actually has a heart" "Kerry?" "nope" "who?" "Romano" "Your kidding" "nope, come check this out" He walked into our room and saw it. A hand made crib, etched into it was John Carter and Abby Lockhart  
  
June 18th 2004. "Romano made this" "Yup" I said showing him the bottom Hand made by Rocket Romano. "We'll have to thank him,oh, by the way, this came from Kerry, she gave it to me, told me she didn't know who it was from" "It's gorgeous" I guess you really don't know anyone until... well, I don't know. 


End file.
